gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hung Up
Hung Up ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Die Diva in dir, und wird von Tina gesungen. Sie möchte damit zeigen, dass sie auch eine Diva sein kann und es leid ist, für die anderen immer nur den Hampelmann zu spielen, und nichts dafür zurück zu bekommen. Nach ihrer Ansage an Blaine, dreht sie sich um und trägt das gleiche Outfit wie Madonna im Orignalvideo. Sie schnappt sich, ebenfalls dem Video getreu, einen Ghettoblaster und geht den Flur entlag, wo bereits Brittany, Kitty und Unique auf sie warten, denen sie mit einem Fingerzeig deutet, dass sie ihr folgen sollen. Sie gehen raus auf den Schulhof, wo Tina dann ihre Peformance beginnt und dabei ihr Outfit wechselt. Die New Directions schauen ihr zu und sind sprachlos, da sie nicht mit so etwas gerechnet haben. Als sie Tina danach zu ihrem Auftritt gratulieren, tupft diese sich mit einem Handtuch erst die Stirn ab, ehe sie antwortet, dass man am Besten nicht mehr drüber reden soll und geht. Das Original stammt von Madonna aus ihrem zehnten Album "Confessions on a Dance Floor", welches im Jahr 2005 erschien. Lyrics Tina: Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Time goes by so slowly for those who wait No time to hesitate Those who run seem to have all the fun I'm caught up I don't know what to do Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly I don't know what to do Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Ring ring ring goes the telephone The lights are on but there's no-one home Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two And I'm done I'm hanging up on you I can't keep on waiting for you I know that you're still hesitating Don't cry for me 'cause I'll find my way you'll wake up one day but it'll be too late' Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you I'm tired of waiting on you I'm hung up on you Fehler *Während der Performance sprüht Tina ein Kreuz auf das Shirt von dem Jungen mit der roten Jacke. In der nächsten Einstellung ist es weg. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang